This invention relates in general to the isolation of specific ribonucleic acid molecules and, more specifically, to the detection and isolation of glucagon mRNA.
Recently, considerable research effort has been expended in investigating the intricate relationship between genes and proteins. A wide variety of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and ribonucleic acid (RNA) molecules have been detected and have been found to perform a variety of biochemical functions. Some ribonucleic acid polymers have been found to serve a "messenger" function, providing a template guiding definite sequences of amino acids in the assembly of proteins. These messenger RNA (or mRNA) molecules, if detected and isolated, can be used to "manufacture" DNA molecules having the capability of producing selected useful amino acid sequences, such as insulin.
Glucagon is the major polypeptide hormone produced by the alpha cells of the Islets of Langerhans. It is opposite in effect to insulin. Small amounts have been isolated and crystallized, appearing to be a straight chain polypeptide with a molecular weight of about 3500. Glucagon has been found to be useful in the treatment of insulin overdoses, propranol overdoses, insulinoma, heart arrythmias and Von Gherkes disease (an abnormal sugar storage disease). In the future, it may have application in the relief of symptoms of hypoglycemia, the enhancement of wound healing and organ regeneration and as a dieting aid since it speeds fat metabolism.
Presently, no satisfactory method exists for the detection or isolation of reasonable quantities of glucagon mRNA. Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved method for isolating and purifying glucagon mRNA.